Bunny
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que el amor entre ellos dos puede demostrarse de un millon de formas
1. Chapter 1

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, con más fuerza de la usual, como si con esa simple acción, se demostraran cuanto se pertenecían el uno al otro

- Kenny susurro el pequeño de ojos azul grisasios

Si – suspiro el mayor

- I love you – dijo el chico completamente sonrojado, ante la nueva envestida de su amado

- And I love you you - - susurro el chico de ojos azul zafiro, mientras delicadamente besaba el cuello de su amado, el cual simplemente lo recibió con un pequeño gemido, Butters en ocasiones podría ser tan dulce, como su nombre


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con el? Era tan solo un chico, un chico común y corriente, un simple chico, cuya sonrisa hacia salir lo mejor de el, no importaba, lo que los demás digieran, si el le sonreía, su mundo se iluminaba mas haya de lo que jamás imagino

Volvió a fumar su cigarrillo, generalmente no fumaba, frente a el, no le gustaba, que se arruinara sus pulmones, sonrió, ante la idea, que el mismo le había propuesto

Yo no fumo, si tu me besas cada vez que se me antoje un cigarrillo, había propuesto el chico, a lo cual su compañero se había sonrojado de un y mil formas

Pero solo por el, había dejado de fumar, sus habituales, quince cigarrillos, ahora solo fumaba cuando estaba nervioso, y ese cigarrillo, le parecía el peor de toda su vida, juraría que podía sentir el alquitrán en sus labios

Lo termino tirando, y prefirió mascar un chicle sabor fresa, fresa como el ungüento labial que el rubio, solía usar, ese vendito ungüento, que el había probado un par de veces, noto que algo en el se ponía bastante duro

- mierda – gruño para así, no podía excitarse tan rápido o si, tan solo había recordado los dulces labios de su amigo, y su mini yo, ya estaba deseoso de jugar un rato

Miro ambos lados de la calle, por suerte, la noche lo cubría y no era tan obvio, que su hombría trataba de lucir a través de su pantalón

Se limpio los zapatos con la parte trasera de su pantalón, miro otra vez hacia la puerta, la dichosa puerta, la puerta que antes parecía tan infranqueable, la puerta que separaba el sueño de la realidad

Trago un poco, se sentía nervioso, y si era demasiado pronto, y si había errado en identificar las señales, o si el no lo quería de esa forma, o si

Tantas cosas pasaban por su mente, tan rápido, era como una mega estación de información bastante saturada, se toco ligeramente los nudillos, sonrió un instante después, ese gesto se lo había pegado el, era tan tierno, pero al mismo tiempo, tan complicado de entender

Era dulce y frió, era tierno y meticuloso, era adorable y terrible, era comprometido y solitario, era muy dadivoso, pero exigía una lealtad inquebrantable

Se paso la mano por sus rubios cabellos, miro otra vez hacia la puerta

- _tu puedes mccormick_ – se dijo mentalmente – _tan solo es la casa del único chico del que te has enamorado_ – recito mentalmente, como si con eso su miedo se fuera a ir con eso

Toco delicadamente la puerta

- Es ahora o nunca – susurro mirando abrirse lentamente la puerta

- Oh kenny eres tu – exclamo una voz del otro lado – pasa eres bienvenido – exclamo la dueña de casa

- Hola señora Scotch – repuso el chico completamente asustado

- De seguro buscar a Butters – exclamo la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta

- En realidad era con el señor Scotch con quien quisiera hablar – musito el chico, sintiendo que su vida se escapaba lentamente cada vez que respiraba

- ¿Mi marido? – pregunto la señora algo sorprendida - ¿y se podría saber para que lo necesitas? – pregunto la mujer

- Es respecto a Leopold – exclamo el chico, sintiendo como si el corazón tratara de escaparse por la garganta

La sala se veía mas amplia, o era su nerviosismo, ahí delante de el estaba, el padre de su amigo, mirándolo seriamente, sabría a lo que venia, o lo sospecharía, o tan solo era su loca imaginación, jugando de nuevo con el

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el señor scotch - ¿de que era sobre lo que querías hablarme? – pregunto

- Bueno yo – replico el chico completamente nervioso – yo que decirle – era su imaginación, o sentía que su corazón era oprimido cada vez mas duro

- Si – exclamo el hombre algo cansado, ante el nerviosismo del chico

-Quemegustaleopold– repuso el chico, tan rápido que podría jurar, que casi se queda sin aire

- ¿disculpa? – pregunto el señor Scotch

- Que me gusta Leopold – replico el chico un poco mas fuerte

- Eso ya lo se – repuso el hombre seriamente

- Lo sabe – pregunto el chico sorprendido

- Por su puesto, el pueblo no es tan grande para no haberme enterado – repuso el mayor

- En ese caso ¿me dejaría salir con el? – pregunto el chico mas tranquilamente

- No – replico el hombre

- Pero, el me gusta – replico el chico

- Lo se - dijo el señor Scotch mirándolo seriamente – y no me molesta que te guste, pero de que te deje cortejar a mi hijo es algo completamente diferente – exclamo – mira Kenneth, eres un chico que no creo que le convenga como pareja – explico tranquilamente – no es por nada, pero tienes una reputación cuestionable, sobre todo ciertos detalles de ella, se que a tu edad, las hormonas están al limite, pero eso de tener cuatro novias en una semana, va mas haya de lo razonable – repuso el señor Scotch

- Pero – replico el menor

- Sin peros Kenneth – exclamo el mayor – que me da la seguridad, que mi hijo no es uno mas del monto, uno que solo servirá para una noche – repuso – escúchame bien, podrás ser hermoso para la mayoría, pero no esta bien que abuses de eso, es repugnante – replico – eso de levantarte con alguien diferente cada mañana -

- Pero – repuso el chico

- No me interrumpas – replico – no es que considere a mi hijo, el premio mayor, pero con los años eh tratado de rectificar mis errores, tu mismo sabrás algunos de mis pecados pasados – exclamo el señor Scotch – se que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero créeme que lo eh intentado, y a un que se que Butters me odiara cuando se entere, mi respuesta es no – repuso – y no cambiara –

- Pero – repuso el chico poniéndose de pie – yo lo amo, maldita sea lo amo – grito el chico

- Y si ese amor no es suficiente, conozco a mi hijo, es un caballero de cristal, resiste todo, pero dale en el punto ideonio, y todo se caerá en pedazos – exclamo - y si para protegerlo de ese destino eh de parecer un ogro así será, así que sin mas buenas noches – repuso el hombre dándose la vuelta

- Pero – replico el chico

- Dije buenas noches Kenneth – repuso el hombre – así que por favor, sal de mi casa decentemente, no quiero que armes una escena – hablo tranquilamente el señor scotch

Las estrellas parecían tan lejanas esa noche, el frió mas cruel y la soledad mas aguda, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia su casa

_No, _repetía su mente una y otra vez_ No_, volvió a pensar

Pasó por el Bar de el tío de Stan, pero siguió de largo, no pensaba darle una excusa mas al padre de butters

El sol salio lentamente, iluminando a un chico, que permanecía sentado en una banca de madera del parque, mirando fijamente una estatua de Niké la diosa de la victoria griega, sonrió, recordó por un momento, la demencial propuesta de la chica Testaburger, contra la estatua de la rana del cereal, la cual había sido el suceso político del año

Esa estatua parecía mirarlo seriamente, como si quisiera decirle, que todo no estaba perdido, que todavía tenia una oportunidad

Sonrió para si, mientras se ponía de pie, en realidad la respuesta era sencilla en apariencia, pero estaría dispuesto a todo, lo medito por un instante, y la respuesta le llego inmediatamente, Butters valía eso y mas

El sol parecía diferente ese día, parecía nacer en un nuevo mundo

Un año después

- Sorprendente – exclamo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente la medalla de su amigo

- Sabíamos que lo harías – repuso el azabache

- Ahg….ere.s..el..m...ken..ny – exclamo el rubio de ojos azul violentados

- Chicos me apenan – exclamo Mccormick - tan solo gane una competencia de natación estatal, no es como si hubiera ganado el oro olímpico – repuso el chico

- Felicidades Kenny – repuso una voz detrás de el

_- _Butters – susurro el chico – gracias – repuso algo sonrojado

Un año, un gigantesco año en el cual había cambiado su vida, un año de luchas, un año de haber dejado de fumar, un año, de dejar las fiestas alocadas, de haber conseguido un empleo, de haber iniciado su afición hacia la natación

La fiesta se había desarrollado tranquilamente en el departamento, de Stan, sin sobre saltos, comiendo unas costillas que Craig se había encargado de preparar, a un que Damien se quejo acaloradamente, por que Pip lo había dejado un buen rato solo, mientras el y sus dos mejores amigos, se la pasaban horas platicando, en la piscina, cosa que le hico gracia a los demás, en especial a Stan, que le dijo tranquilamente, que podría usar después la situación a su favor

Al final cada quien se fue dejando solo a los dueños del departamento y a un par de rubios, que se habían quedado para ayudar en la limpieza

- ¿Están tus padres? – pregunto el chico un poco después de haber salido del departamento

- Si – exclamo el chico algo nervioso, sabia que algo pasaría, tenia ese pensamiento en su mente, a un que su padre, le había dicho todo desde hacia tiempo

Flash back

- Como pudisteis – grito el único hijo de la pareja

- Fue por tu bien – repuso secamente el señor Scotch

- Lo amo – grito a un mas desesperado el rubio – y el a mi, que no comprendes que los dos nos amamos –

- Se que el te ama – repuso – el mismo me lo dijo jovencito – explico seriamente

- Si lo sabes, entonces por que no me dejas estar con el con un demonio – gruño el menor

- Por que no es adecuado para ti – repuso

- Es por que es pobre verdad – grito el menor

- No – dijo el señor scotch – me importa un ápice si es pobre o no, lo que si me importa jovencito, es que es un maldito gigoló, tu no serás plato de quinta mesa – grito - es por eso que no acepte que fuera tu pareja, me entiendes – repuso mas tranquilo

- No, no te entiendo – grito el menor

- Butters entiéndeme ¿y si su amor era solo pasajero? – pregunto

- Nuestro amor no es pasajero – grito el menor

- ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto seriamente su padre

- Yo – replico el chico, quedándose callado inmediatamente después, como saberlo, ni el mismo lo sabia

Después de esa discusión, se había ido corriendo a su cuarto, y sin mas se había rendido al llanto, llorando como un desquiciado, como si no hubiera mañana, como si las lagrimas, lavaran su dolor

Nunca había andado tan noche por esas calles, tan oscuras, sentía que acaba paso, un mal nacido, o un drogadicto, le saldría al paso y hasta ahí llegaría su miserable vida

Toco la ventana lentamente, esperando que fuera la correcta

- ¿Butters? – pregunto una voz, algo cansada

- Kenny – susurro el menor

El momento era mágico encima de su amado, tocando delicadamente, su fuerte pecho, mirándolo juguetonamente

- Tienes que iré – dijo Kenneth seriamente

- No – grito el menor mientras lo empezaba a golpear delicadamente

- No quieres hacer esto – repuso el mayor

- Si, si quiero – grito el menor – quiero que tu me penetres quiero ser uno contigo, que no entiendes que te amo – sollozo el menor

- No, no quieres, sientes que quieres, pero no es así – exclamo el mayor, mientras lo abrazaba – no me tienes que complacer sexualmente, para decirme que me amas – susurro el menor besándolo delicadamente en sus mejillas

- Pero yo – sollozo el menor

- Se que me amas, tanto o mas de cómo yo te amo – dijo el menor lentamente – pero comprende que tu padre también tiene un buen punto a su favor – repuso cortadamente

- Kenny – susurro el menor sorprendido

- ¿Como se que no te deseo solo sexualmente? ¿como se que te amo tan puramente como tu a mi? por el amor del cielo, conoces mi reputación – dijo el chico exaltado

- Si la conozco, y sabes no me importa, sabes por que, por que contra todo lo que los demás digan, tu no eres la basura que todo mundo cree – repuso el chico seriamente

- Leopold – susurro el mayor – prometo que dentro de poco podremos estar juntos, pero antes tengo que hacer algunos cambios en mi vida – dijo – crees poderme espera – pregunto algo nervioso

- te esperare hasta la eternidad – dijo el chico besándolo levemente

Fin del flash back

Se sonrojo delicadamente, esa había sido la primera vez, que los dos habían dormido juntos, no había pasado nada mas, simplemente había dormitado uno abrazado del otro

La misma sala, el mismo padre, el mismo chico, parecía en esencia pero la situación era diferente

- Volvisteis – repuso el señor Scotch

- Acaso creyó que no volvería – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- En realidad nunca imagine que lo amaras de esa manera – exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Kenneth lo miro sorprendido, acaso era tan fácil de leer, o ese hombre era completamente diferente a como el suponía que era

- A caso creísteis, que no me enteraría de tu asombrosa transformación, como te dije esa vez, el pueblo no es tan grande, y bueno antes de hablar, dime que tal tu competencia, oí decir, que ganasteis la medalla de oro estatal – dijo conciliadoramente el padre de su amado

- Si – repuso el chico mas tranquilo, mientras se sentaba

La cena estaba servida ante ellos, mientras ambos jóvenes estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero algo no marchaba con normalidad, a un que Kenneth, había tratado de impresionar al señor Scotch con todos sus medallas, logros, su acenso a subgerente en la tienda donde trabajaba, su nuevos hábitos saludables, parecía que nada lo impresionaba, se sentía cohibido, que ese hombre en realidad, siempre se negaría a aceptarlo

- Lo apruebo – fue lo único que dijo el señor Scotch, al momento de servirse una nueva copa de vino

La mirada de ambos, chicos se dirigieron automáticamente, hacia el pater family de esa casa, mientras el señor Scotch simplemente sonreía ante la cara de asombro de ambos

- Que les da su bendición – repuso la señora scotch con una sonrisa –

- De verdad – exclamo butters sobre ventílalo

- Por su puesto – repuso su padre con una sonrisa – solo dame un minuto a solas, con tu novio – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

El rubio, respiro agitadamente, había llegado decidido, a ser todo bien, y a un que lo había logrado, sentía que todo había ocurrido de una manera que el nunca se habría imaginado

- Siéntate – repuso el dueño de casa, cosa que el chico acato de inmediato – pareces sorprendido – exclamo con una sonrisa

- Lo estoy – respondió el menor – en realidad casi me había dado por vencido – dijo con un tono melancólico

- Si lo hubieras hecho, incluso yo me hubiera arrepentido – exclamo el mayor – veras Kenneth quizás en estos momentos, creas que te di mi bendición, por tu reluciente medalla, por tu nueva forma de vida, o tus logros laborales – dijo mientras se sentaba – si es así, creo que es mi deber sacarte de tu error, veras, todo eso es admirable de ti, pero te di mi bendición, por tu forma de actuar desde ese día, crees acaso que no se que tu y butters durmieron juntos, la misma noche en que te dije que no – pregunto con una sonrisa

- ¿Lo sabe? – pregunto el chico nervioso

- Por su puesto que lo se – respondió con una sonrisa – y desde ese día tenias mi bendición, me demostrarse que no buscabas a mi hijo, solo por el placer carnal, ahí lo tenias a tus pies, suplicante por tu amor, si hubieras sido otro, otro final hubiera tenido la situación – repuso tranquilamente – así que espero que sepas conservar mi bendición jovencito – exclamo tranquilamente

- Por su puesto – respondió el menor

- En ese caso la señora Scotch y yo salimos al cine y quizás a bailar unas cuantas horas, te quedas en tu casa – exclamo tranquilamente – pero solo te pido una cosa – repuso antes de salir

- ¿ Cual – pregunto el chico nervioso

- Se gentil con el es su primera vez – dijo con una sonrisa en mientras salía por su abrigo

- Lo seré – dijo el chico sintiendo que todo su mundo por fin cuadraba

Miro directamente a los ojos a su amado, el cual gemía delicadamente, bajo su cuerpo, cada embestida era seguida por su susurro acaramelado, era como si butters y el vieran sido hechos el uno para el otro

- Te amo – susurro el menor al instante que sentía como su amado, lo llenaba lentamente con su semilla

Y yo a ti – susurro el chico mientras lo abrazaba profundamente

Dormir era lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos, bueno dormir y luego quizás el y butters podrían tener otro asalto, había tanto tiempo, y bueno el señor Scotch solo les había pedido que no hicieran tanto ruido en el cuarto de huéspedes, al encontrarlos haciéndolo, a un a su regreso

El rubio sonrió, no podría pedir nada mas, un dulce niño, un suegro comprensivo pero que era mejor no tentar a la suerte, y una vida para vivirla junto a su adorado niño, en realidad _había algo mejor que eso _pensó

_Si lo había_, recapacito su mente, al instante de sentir un delicado beso, sobre sus labios, y un ligero susurro en su oído, de parte de unos labios, que le preguntaban juguetonamente si eso era todo lo que tenia que darle por esa noche


	3. Chapter 3

El rubio miro hacia ambos lados de la calle, _perfecto, _fue lo único en que pudo pensar, cuando miro que ni un alma parecía venir por ambas direcciones

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era inimaginable, era extraordinario, era mas sorprendente que ver a Wendy Testaburger aceptar una invitación de Eric Cartman, al baile de primavera, a un que eso había pasado a penas hace dos días, _¿Una señal de Apocalipsis quizás_? Divago su mente

Pero en esos momentos no tenia tiempo ni ganas de pensar en cosas teológicas, ya cuando estuviera en el cielo, o el infierno, o a donde al jefe supremo se le ocurriera mandarlo, dedicaría un poco de esa eternidad a ese tipo de meditaciones

La luna estaba completamente azul, una luna llena azul, tal y como el viejo almanaque mágico lo había predicho, una hermosa visión, que solo se podía ver cada doscientos treinta y seis años

Respiro profundamente, mientras cargaba la escalera hacia la ventana, todo estaba fríamente calculado, si en esos momentos, tuviera tiempo, hubiera hecho su famoso monologo de la obra escolar, con todo y su risa malvada, pero no había tiempo, además había dejado al gato blanco y el fonógrafo en casa de Craig, después de gravar ese video para You Tube, solo espera no ser demandado por plagio o algo

Respiro nuevamente, mientras acomodaba la escalera bajo la ventana de su amado, _Bien aquí vamos McCormick,_ musito para si como si un mantra se tratara, esta bien llevaban saliendo juntos, mas de cinco años, siendo una de las parejas mas estables de esa maldita ciudad, bueno la segunda mas estable, después de la de los súper amigos

_Pero este era un gran paso, un gran paso,_ se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, como si con eso tratara de auto bloquearse o desistir de su decisión tomada

No había tiempo de arrepentimientos, tan solo tenia que prender la grabadora

El momento era mágico, era especial, la mirada de Butters, sonrojado, ante lo que pasaba bajo su balcón, un Kenneth cantando a todo pulmón, una serenata en español, con un ligero acento barcelonés, bastante sexy, con eso traje negro, que subía delicadamente, por la escalera posada al pie de su ventana

- Kenny – susurro el menor completamente apenado, mientras su novio lo tomaba delicadamente de la barbilla - ¿Qué haces? – musito en un suspiro, mientras el rubio de ojos azul zafiro, le robaba un delicado beso

El universo, parecía haber dejado de girar, ante esa simple pregunta

- ¿Qué dijisteis? – pregunto butters completamente hiper ventilado, en verdad había dicho esas palabras su novio

- ¿Qué si me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? – pregunto Kenny con una delicada sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios, y un pequeño anillo en su mano derecha

Ni mil poetas moriscos o cristianos hubieran podido describir en sus palabras, la expresión que en esos momentos el rubio mostraba, ni si quiera a un que hubieran dedicado a esa misión mas de cinco mil años

Al parecer incluso el cielo, no quería arruinar ese momento, por que si no hubiera sido así, estaba seguro que la caída los hubiera matado, ¿Qué acaso Butters lo quería matar o que? Se pregunto el chico, bueno le había respondido, pero nunca se imagino que el rubio saltara a sus brazos, en medio de la respuesta, era un desquiciado, susurro mentalmente, pero era su desquiciado, corrigió mientras abrazaba a su pareja entre sus brazos

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto

- Si – repuso el rubio besándolo nuevamente – Si, si estoy bien – ronroneo mientras empezaba a mordisquear en su oreja derecha - si, si quiero casarme contigo, y si, si quiero tener un hijo tuyo – repuso el rubio besándolo con mas energía de la que alguien pudiera imaginar que poseía

El rubio simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, después vería que nada en su cuerpo estuviera perforado, después de todo el almanaque tenia razón _Esta noche de luna azul, el cielo y la tierra estarán ante tus pies y todos tus deseos se podrán hacer realidad_, pensó mientras besaba a un mas apasionadamente al rubio, en realidad todos sus deseos ya se habían hecho realidad


	4. Chapter 4

Flores de lis, las favoritas de Butters, en realidad no creía poder pagar el ramo, costaba quince dólares, y el aduras penas juntaba los ocho cincuenta, odiaba ser pobre, aun que nunca lo demostraba en realidad

- ¿Ya lo atienden? – pregunto una dependiente

- Solo estoy mirando – respondió el chico sonriendo levemente

En realidad, mirar era su única opción, si compraba chocolates, no tendría para invitarlo a tomar un helado, si lo invitaba a tomar un helado, no tendría para su regalo, y eso de cierta manera lo fastidiaba

Dinero, dinero, dinero, la palabra maldita para su familia, todo en esta vida estaba basado en el poder adquisitivo, aun que la mayoría de la gente no se diera cuenta de ello, la felicidad, la amistad, incluso la religiosidad, estaban inmersas en su estado más terrenal al sometimiento del dinero

Arg – gruño al momento de salir de la florería, odiaba no poder comprarle nada al chico que le había capturado el corazón

Unos días después, miro su cartera, cinco con veinticinco, no imaginaba que ese hot dogs costara tan caro, casi tres cincuenta, por un hot dogs, que el tipo estaba loco, o que, ni si quiera le había dado un refresco, para pasarse el acartonado pan y qué decir de la salchicha algo rancia o al menos en eso iba pensando hasta que algo llamo su atención

El paladín busca dependiente para mostrador, no se necesita experiencia interesados presentarse en la librería en horas hábiles

Requisitos: Ser estudiante y tener disponibilidad de horario, no importa sexo

Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la dichosa librería, quizás esa era la respuesta a su problema financiero

- Veo que nunca has trabajado antes –

- Si –

- Tus calificaciones no están mal, aun que faltas bastante a la escuela por alguna razón - leyó el gerente - aun que eso no ha afectado tu nivel académico, un ocho de promedio general es aceptable en octavo grado -

- Eso creo – respondió sonriendo nerviosamente – pero puedo mejorarlo si me lo propongo –

- Bueno aquí dice que el salario que pides es de cien dólares a la semana – murmuro su entrevistador

- Bueno esa es solo una sugerencia, además me base en los salarios que mis conocidos ganan en sus trabajos de medio tiempo –

- Bueno veras, no es lo mismo trabajar como repartidor o mesero, que siendo el encargado de una Liberia a medio tiempo, pero que tal esto te ofrezco cuarenta y cinco dólares a la semana y un cinco por ciento de descuento en tus compras en la librería, obvia excepción de los Dvd y programas de computadora -

- Hecho –

Unos meses después el mundo laborar, no era fácil, o mejor dicho no era tan fácil, como muchos jóvenes se podrían imaginar, y eso que el prácticamente no hacia demasiadas cosas, cobrar era lo más difícil, lo demás la vigilancia en si se encargaba león, el guardia de seguridad de la Librería, por lo demás era sentarse en el mostrador y ayudar a los clientes y posibles compradores en lo que solicitaran

- Lo siento señora Pliman, pero su libro de cocina filipina no ha llegado a un – respondió el chico al teléfono – deje hablo a nuestra matriz en california, si fuera tan amable de marcarme en cinco minutos - presiono el siguiente botón del conmutador – el paladín, donde siempre derrotamos al aburrimiento - exclamo – libros sobre la guerra de los seis días – teclo la computadora – tengo sobre el marco político y el marco militar – explico - ah usted quiere sobre el marco militar, le puedo ofrecer uno bastante detallado de editorial Time, aun que en una franca recomendación le recomiendo un libro que nos acaban de traer sobre el tema, llamado medio oriente cinco mil años entre guerras y desolación - - ok entiendo, cualquier duda o aclaración le atendió Kenneth Mccormick que tenga una buena tarde –

Colgó el teléfono, por fin un minuto para relajarse, miro su reloj, cinco y treinta y siete, a un le quedaban casi tres horas por delante, miro el local, no había nada fuera de lo normal, dos señoras conversando en los libros de maternidad, un tipo de apariencia dura, hojeando un libro sobre jardinería,

Sonrió ante la imagen, trabajar ahí, le había abierto la mente a un sinfín de pensamientos, laborar en una librería tenia ventajas en sí mismo, suspiro antes de marcar a sacramento, si no lo hacia la señora Pliman no dejaría de molestarle hasta que su dichoso libro llegara en paz del señor

Miro su reloj, casi las cuatro, era mejor llamarle antes de que fuera a su clases de tenis

- Que bueno que te encontré - - claro que me acorde que debía llamarte - - te marque al celular, pero no contestasteis - - o disculpa, si, si ya sé que hoy ibas a ir acompañar a Kyle a elegir su traje - - no, no me malinterpretes, solo quería decirte que te amo – - a ti no – gruño - - Stan regrésale el jodido teléfono o yo - - o amor disculpa, sabes que te hablo luego –

Se tomo el puente de su nariz, un pequeño mal habito que su amigo el hippie le había heredado, anda con lobos y aullar te enseñas

- Gerente – murmuro nervioso – yo gerente, pero, pero – enfatizo el chico completamente extasiado

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto su jefe – has trabajado duro estos últimos cinco años - - además Adrian quiere independizarse, y sabes como es mi hijo cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, eh incluso ha insistido que te promoviera desde antes –

- Bueno no sé qué decir es un gran honor -

- Entonces aceptas –

- Por supuesto que si

Una mesa dos sillas, unas copas de vino al lado de una cubeta con hielos y un vinito español, el horno casi a punto de terminar de calentar la lasaña y un delicado ramo de flores de lis sobre la mesa hacia el toque final del cuadro

- Me promovieron – susurro el chico mientras besaba delicadamente los labios de su amado – puedes creerlo Leopold soy el gerente – murmuro besando delicadamente a su amado que simplemente no sabía qué decir de la emoción

- Felicidades – logro decir antes de que unos posesivos labios se adueñaran de su boca otra vez


	5. Chapter 5

Butters miro a lo lejos a su amor platónico, más bien era una admiración que se había transformado en amor, después de todo el admiraba a Kenneth McCormick por vivir una vida que a él le hubiera gustado vivir

Suspiro al verlo salir de la florería, se imagino al chico camino hacia el llevándole un ramo de flores de lis, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que lo quería, abrazándolo entre sus brazos, y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana

-¿Butters donde estas? – grito su madre saliendo del probador

- Voy – exclamo el chico sin mucho entusiasmo

Tener catorce años y todavía ir de comprar con tu madre era un castigo, no es que odiara ir de compras, le gustaba salir y caminar por el centro comercial, como a cualquier chico de su edad, pero para su madre, una ida al centro comercial, era ir a la tienda de rebajas y saldos, probarse un sin fin de vestidos y blusas que nunca compraría, para terminar saliendo con las manos vacías, eso para él era una pérdida de tiempo

- ¿Puedo ir a la librería? – pregunto fastidiado

-¿Llevas tu celular? –

- Si mama –

- Te veo en Taco Bell en dos horas, entendisteis, dos horas, no quiero andar después buscándote jovencito -

Sus miradas se cruzaron levemente, pero era obvio que un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas de ambos

- ¿Butters? – pregunto el más altos mientras salía detrás del mostrador - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Bueno tu, dijo yo, bueno salí de compras con mi mama – respondió al instante que se daba una patada mental por esa respuesta tan pendeja, bravo Butters a lo mejor así lo logras impresionar, el bebito Stotch salió de compras con su mama, que falta que le digas que todavía ves series animadas como rugrats

- Y que te trae al paladín – murmuro el chico intentando reiniciar la conversación, nunca se imagino tener la oportunidad de hablar con él fuera de la escuela, en realidad a un que ambos tenían algunas afinaciones afines, raramente platicaban o conversaban mas allá de un saludo informal o sobre tarea o un proyecto en equipo

- Bueno vine a ver si ya había llegado la nueva entrega de águilas de plata – exclamo algo sonrojado

- La nueva novela de Ben Kane – repuso el chico entrando a su computador – temo informarte que el nuevo libro no ah llegado – explico – a un que si te interesa tenemos un libro de - llamado los pilares de la tierra, en mi opinión una opción bastante aconsejable -

El chico miro apenado su bolsa de la librería, en realidad, nunca se imagino algo así, nunca en su vida, se imagino ser tan feliz

- Butters – exclamo su madre llegando junto ah el – Butters me estas escuchando? – pregunto impacientado

- eh- respondió el chico saliendo de su ensoñamiento – ah mama ¿cuándo llegasteis aquí?-

- ¿Estás bien? - - ¿no abras tomado nada raro verdad? Haber saca la lengua – musito

- Estoy bien mama, estoy bien, algo engentado pero bien – reclamo algo ofuscado ante la actitud sobre protectora de su madre

- ¿Y esa bolsa? –

- Ah es un libro que compre – susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente

-¿Traías dinero? –

- Bueno estaba en oferta y me parecía una buena lectura –

- En ese caso vámonos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, además has visto los precios - - casi tres cincuenta por un mugriento hot dogs y sin refresco, vete tú a saber de cuando es el pan y si la salchicha está en buenas condiciones –

La tenue luz de lámpara iluminaba su cuarto con decorado algo infantil para alguien de su edad, miro apenado el poster de payasos y de oso agente especial, odiaba su alcoba, ya no tenía seis años, estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciséis y todavía tenía esa sabana de estrellitas

Sonrió a volver a tomar el libro entre sus manos, era una forma de ver el mundo más agria, mas ruda, en si más realista, violaciones, intriga suspenso, muerte, caballeros, guerra, monjes y mendigos, usureros y buhoneros, reyes y arzobispos, y lentamente su imaginación altamente estimulable, se encontraba viviendo una fantasía, al lado de su valiente caballero de brillante armadura y ojos azul zafiro, como salido de un cuento de las mil y una noches

- No pueden hacer eso – grito el chico mirando irritado a sus padres

- O claro que podemos – exclamo el señor Stotch ante el reclamo de su vástago – desde ahora tienes prohibido ver a ese rufián –

- El no es ningún rufián –

- El hecho de que haya conseguido empleo no cambia en nada su forma de actuar, tú crees que no sabemos todas sus aventuritas, Leopold por favor, debes estar consciente que si aceptamos tu bisexualidad, era porque a un ahí esperanzas de que conozcas a una buena mujer, que te haga entrar en razón –

- Los odio – grito el chico – los odio –

Parecía que los hados estaban de su lado, una noche sin estrellas, ni luna, en realidad bajar por el árbol que daba a su ventana era algo nuevo para él, nunca se había escapado de casa, en realidad estaba violando de un solo golpe más de setenta leyes, que sus amorosos padres habían establecido dictatorial mente

Tomo su mochila y salto la barda, corrió como si no hubiera mañana, en realidad no había ya un mañana para él en casa de sus padres, era obvio que se incomodaban mutuamente, sus padres estarían mejor sin él, y el bueno el estaría mejor donde fuera, y mientras mas lejos de ellos mejor

- Auch – exclamo al dar de lleno contra algo o alguien –

- Pero que tenemos aquí – gruño un chico universitario mirándolo fríamente – o valla un pendejo de secundaria intentando unirse al circo –

- Por que no le enseñamos lo duro que es la vida fuera de su cuna Grec –

- Me parece muy buena idea Reese – exclamo el más alto mientras el otro abusivo tomaba al todavía desprevenido rubio por su espalda

- Oye no tiene mala nalga el jotito este, que dices si nos divertimos con el un poco - - que dices niña, si nos complaces quizás te demos un poco de dinero para el autobús –

- Ay….. – intento gritar el chico antes de sentir un golpe directo en su estomago

Sin luna sin estrellas, sin testigos, el crimen perfecto dirían muchos, en realidad solo estaban él y sus dos violadores, que de por si parecían dispuestos a llevar sus acciones hasta el límite de la degradación misma, era obvio que habían tomado de mas, su aliento añejo le indicaba al menor que posiblemente estuvieran más cerca de ser un motor de combustión interna que una persona normal

- Déjenlo en paz –

El agua fría, y un silencio sepulcral, por que por más que se lavaba parecía que seguía sucio, sucio, sucio, estaba sucio, a un sentía esas manos sobre él, esos toqueteos lascivos sobre él, esa mirada morbosa, es aliento pestilente, era casi como una novela, solo que esta situación no era ficción

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto su salvador, antes de que lo abrazara intentado mitigar sus temblores y su adrenalina resurgida, desde su centro emocional, pero a diferencia de esa desagradable experiencia, ese delicado abrazo lo ilumino

El sol le recordaba lo maravilloso que era estar vivo, hacia cinco meses que había pasado, el incidente, del cual era mejor no hablar

- Butters teléfono – grito desde la sala su madre, una ligera sonrisa le ilumino el rostro, era obvio quien llamaba en esa ocasión

Estudiar gastronomía era su sueño, un bello sueño, que lentamente se estaba realizando, miro su reloj, y apresuro el paso, eran casi las diez, su amado llegaría pronto y al menos tendría en la mesa un pedazo de pizza recalentado para cenar, si es que llegaba a cenar, se sonrojo levemente, no era que su relación se basara en la atracción carnal, pero era una sinfonía erótica el solo hecho de besarse mutuamente, después de todo la primera cama no había aguantado en si

Una mesa dos sillas, unas copas de vino al lado de una cubeta con hielos y un vinito español, el horno casi a punto de terminar de calentar la lasaña y un delicado ramo de flores de lis sobre la mesa hacia el toque final del cuadro

- Me promovieron – susurro el chico mientras besaba delicadamente los labios de su amado – puedes creerlo Leopold soy el gerente – murmuro besando delicadamente a su amado que simplemente no sabía qué decir de la emoción

- Felicidades – logro decir antes de que unos posesivos labios se adueñaran de su boca otra vez , mientras en la mente del chico era un ir y venir de ideas, Kenneth todo un gerente, adiós a las penurias o a la incertidumbre, aun que había convencido a su amado, de seguir estudiando para al menos titularse en ciencias literarias, y bueno había empezado a escribir algo en sí, una historia de amor en la Francia medieval, aun que el chico a un no estaba tan convencido de hacerlo tan sexualmente sugerente

Una ligera lluvia era el fondo perfecto para el delicado arcoíris que se había formado sobre la campiña californiana

- Leopold Stotch me harías el honor de unirte a mí en sagrado matrimonio – exclamo el chico nerviosamente mientras un brillante anillo de oro blanco se movía débilmente, ante el nerviosismo de su pareja

El chico simplemente se enmudeció, quería gritar, quería reír quería decir tantas cosas, pero simplemente se había olvidado de cómo hablar, al diablo con pensar, dejo que sus emociones lo guiaran

El beso fue apasionado, furioso, demandante, pero al mismo tiempo representaba, todas las emociones en si, que sentían en esos momentos

- Si – grito casi sin poder todavía creerlo – si me casare contigo – si - - si - - si - -

Después de todo quizás al fin había un final feliz al terminar su novela de amor


	6. Chapter 6

Kenny simplemente arrogo el siguiente bote de pintura roja que tenia a la mano, hacia el gigantesco lienzo que cubría prácticamente una pared de su pequeño departamento, tratando de expresar sus sentimientos atreves de sus movimientos como si una danza ritual se tratara

- - ¿Sabes que no volverá a un que hagas esto verdad? - repuso su mejor amigo recostado sobre un sillón

- -Lo sé - exclamo el rubio deslizando nuevamente uno de sus fino pincel para darle nuevamente formas y siluetas ah esa mancha a un indefinible de pintura

- - No está mal - exclamo su huésped levantándose un poco del sillón media hora después - en especial esa zona tan erótica, aun que crees que sea necesario mostrar un falo simbólico de ese tamaño - dijo morbosamente

- ¿Qué cosa? - pregunto el rubio desconcertado

- - Eso – inquirió señalando hacia la pintura- parece un miembro – respondió

- - ¿? - El rubio miro su pintura y simplemente se sonrojo - pásame el azul – repuso algo sonrojado

Kenny dejo su pintura secar mientras se quitaba la camisa completamente sudada, miro levemente su nueva obra de arte, y sonrió satisfecho ante su creación, había llegado ah Praga en la republica checa hace casi dos años escapando de su vida interior, de su miseria, de su soledad, pero sobre todo escapando del desamor, no podía vivir en el mismo pueblo donde Butters formalizaba su relación con Bradley

Y lo curioso es que nunca había planeado vivir en Europa, había aceptado una propuesta de trabajar en New York como sub encargado de una línea de trasporte marítimo que pertenecía a un amigo del tío de Stan

New York, la gran manzana, la ciudad de las mil lenguas, de cultura y de excentricidades, todo era un lugar mágico para vivir, en especial para un chico de un pueblito montañés de colorado, el único problema que tenia era referente a su nuevo empleo, el cual era en los muelles, además de mal pagado en una ciudad algo cara donde tu salario se podía desaparecer más rápido que los traficantes de heroína del muelle cuarenta y ocho, o al menos eso recordaba entre pequeñas risas al recordar sus andanzas en esa ciudad

- ¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto el azabache mirándolo interesado

- Me acorde como llegue hasta aquí – respondió el rubio

- -Oh cuéntamelo de nuevo, siempre me rio con esa historia – repuso el azabache

- - Bueno – inquirió el otro

Una hora después - en perspectiva que una caja te golpe en la cabeza es una cosa - reenumero el chico - que te habiente dentro de un carguero con destino a Marsella es pasable – continuo - que pasaras inconsciente un mes y nadie se diera cuenta de mi en ese barco es espeluznante – replico el chico sonriendo – a un que pensándolo bien estaba bastante bien de salud, como explicas que tarde solo tres días para salir en el hospital -

- Sabes que esa historia si me la quedo para mi próximo libro, en búsqueda del ojo del sha – musito el chico

- Espero leerlo con ansias – repuso el rubio mientras sacaba una botella de vino del refrigerador – solo tengo un pequeño chattenel – dijo algo apenado – el borgoñón se acabo y el femalli, no estaba bueno así que lo regale -

- No importa sabes que no soy exigente –

- en ese caso déjame darte un refresco de uva que tengo para desayunar – dijo el rubio sonriendo, lo que ocasiono un ligero "hey" de parte de su amigo, ante su pequeña broma

Stan miro a su amigo mientras preparaba la cena, y no podía evitar pensar que en realidad Kenny tiene todo para ser un artista, el alma, el espíritu, y para algunos el sufrimiento, sus primeros cuadros ahora eran catalogados en miles, y su obra mas extraordinaria, que había titulado la humanidad ante el salvador, había causado tal furor en el ambiente eclesiástico que un cardenal la había comprado y regalado nada menos que al papa en persona, con la obvia invitación para el chico para pintar otra obra para la santa sede, cosa que el rubio había hecho con el encargo de otra obra maestra titulada, el descenso, una obra bastante sobrecogedora, sobre el regreso del salvador

- Sabes no puedo creer que dejaras pasar ese trabajo en roma, hombre era roma, la ciudad eterna, prácticamente estabas siguiendo los pasos de los grandes genios del renacimiento, imagínate, tu nombre al lado de el de Leonardo, Miguel Angel, Rafael – exclamo el chico

- Hablamos de artistas o de las tortugas ninjas –replico el chico con una sonrisa

Eres un tonto – gruño el azabache – bueno en cuanto a mí, como sabrás apenas humildemente eh publicado cinco libros, dos de los cuales gracias a dios me dieron para comer –

- Oh claro – musito el chico – el pobretón - - tu primer libro fue una revelación - - incluso te invitaron de orador invitado a una gira de seminarios sobre política regional americana - - en el nombre del dólar, por cierto ahí algo que me intriga – dijo el chico terminando de servir la cena en la mesa – de donde diablos sacasteis esa idea de la sumisión total del espíritu humano hacia el materialismo –

- Obviamente no de ti – repuso el chico – donar los ingresos de tus dos mayores obras a una fundación para chicos con talento artístico no cualquiera lo hace - - ahora que lo pienso el departamento y los muebles los pagasteis solo con una obra no –

- Estaba inspirado - - ah fecundidad, mi máximo logro en expresionismo – a un que esos críticos del Time me destrozaron ante mis veladas referencias al derecho de la vida –

Un año después, Roma Italia, el rubio se había mudado, era la cuarta ocasión que un cardenal le encargaba una obra y al final había desistido, se haría pintor de la curia, pagaban bastante bien, incluso monseñor juliuos cardenal de Génova, le había dicho que con su pintura limpiaba su alma, sonrió al mirar el lienzo, morir no era algo extraño para él, pero por alguna extraña razón, hacia casi un quintenio

Su departamento, no distaba mucho del foro de Adriano y tenía una bella vista de un parque frente a su ventana, miro su buzón, parecía que había recibido una carta

Miro la invitación a la boda, al instante de volver a tomar su pincel, en realidad seria su obra cumbre, un grito de desesperación, después de todo ya no valía la pena vivir, vivir sin su amor, era morir en vida

Ya alguien se daría cuenta de su macabra ofrenda a la diosa del amor, después de todo, cuantos artistas pintan un ángel usando un poco de agua y su propia sangre en el proceso

Arráncame el corazón, por que cuando tú te alejes de mi le dejara de latir


	7. Chapter 7

Un ligero toquido hizo que el más joven de los Stotch dejara de hacer lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo

- Voy – grito

Miro hacia ambos lados de la acera mientras recogía la delicada flor de lis envuelta en un plástico de hello kitty y atada con un listón con corazones, cosa que no sabía si le incomodaba o le fascinaba

Dejo el obsequio en su cómoda, junto a los demás pequeños detalles, mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación

La luna era su única compañera en sus pensamientos, había empezado a recibir esos pequeños detalles hacia unos cuantos días, y lo que era peor, en algunos instantes se sentía observado, suspiro cansadamente, en realidad no le incomodaba saber que alguien parecía estar interesado en él, el problema no era ese, si no que ese alguien seguramente no era la persona que él quería que fuera su admirador secreto

- Si fueras tu todo seria magnifico – susurro mientras depositaba la fotografía en su gabinete, mientras una ligera lagrima escurría traicioneramente por su mejilla

Mientras una ligera sombra se divisaba sobre el poste frente a su ventana, una capa algo vieja y una capucha purpura cubría un rostro de mirada penetrante y ojos azules como los de un lobo ártico

- Quizás no sea Stan – murmuro para sí sosteniendo una flor de lis – pero juro por mis vidas que te amare por siempre Mon ange – susurro mientras se desvanecía en el aire


	8. Chapter 8

Butters miro la escena desde lejos, y por algunos leves momentos sintió como su estomago se retorcía dentro de su ser

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que pasaba, era casi obvio que cada semana pasara algo parecido a lo mucho cada diez días

Una cachetada un grito y el sabia cual era su lugar en toda esa tragicomedia

Un helado un hombro donde llorar y escuchar a su mejor amigo, llorar ante un nuevo rompimiento,

- No era la indicada para ti – murmuraba el chico intentando poner una linda sonrisa en su rostro como lo había aprendido hacer hace casi cinco años, prácticamente desde que habían dejado la primaria

- ¿Quizás nadie me pueda amar a mi? – pregunto el otro chico completamente abatido

- Eso no es verdad – exclamo mientras abrazaba de nueva cuenta a su amigo - y tú lo sabes, el problema es que te enamoras demasiado rápido –

- Desde que Kelly me dejo no eh podido entablar una relación duradera – - quizás sea yo el problema -

- Kenny el problema no eres tu si no el tipo de chicas con las que lo intentas - replico el rubio parándose – mira mis padres no están por qué no te das un baño mientras yo caliento algo de sopa en el microondas –

La cocina era su refugio un lugar donde pensar donde desahogarse donde golpear algo - maldición – gruño el chico clavando un cuchillo sobre la tabla de picar, siempre era igual, siempre era lo mismo - ¿Por qué diablos no te das cuenta idiota? – se pregunto mirando el leve corte en su dedo meñique

Respiro profundamente mientras se ponía la bandita en su mano, llevaba enamorado de su mejor amigo prácticamente desde el kínder, era un amor extrañamente platónico, aun que el pequeño rubio podía asegurar que había momentos y situaciones donde parecía que Kenny estaba más que enterado de lo que él sentía por el - creí que Kelly era el único obstáculo que tenía que vencer – gruño mientras servía las sopas en los platos y los ponía sobre la charola para llevarlos a la planta alta

Suspiro antes de entrar en la habitación, esa era su vida, y él era adicto a esa vida en sí, podía decir que esa era la última vez podía decir que ese era la última oportunidad podía decir tantas cosas pero al ver a Kenny sentado en su cama con una mirada perdida y sin esa sonrisa que tanto amaba era demasiado para el

Fingió una sonrisa algo forzada mientras entraba en la habitación, otra noche juntos dormidos uno al lado del otro, después de que el rubio llorara su soledad, y con eso le causara a un mas angustia al menor, que a mitad de la noche cerciorándose que el otro duerma haría lo que ya se había convertido en una especie de ritual

- ¿Por qué no puedes amarme ami? – era la pregunta que hacia el pequeño chico mientras levemente rosaba los labios de su amado y una leve lagrima escurría por su mejilla


	9. Chapter 9

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto su hermana menor mirando interesada la pequeña olla sobre el fuego

- Chocolate derretido- dijo el chico algo nervioso

- Me das un poco – pregunto la pequeña sonriendo ante la idea de comer un poco de chocolate en esos momentos

- Supongo que podre -

Kenny miro a su pequeña hermana comer el chocolate derretido con un justo demasiado adorable como para intentar si quiera negarse a su petición, ser pobres apestaba y a un que el intentaba por todos los medios que no le importara el asunto, sabía que Karen no era tan fuerte como él, y esos pequeños momentos donde podía hacerle olvidar un poco su situación

Observo el reloj algo apenado ante la hora, se suponía que tenía que estar hace dos horas ahí, pero Karen lo había entretenido más de la cuenta, la pequeña simplemente lo hacía olvidar prácticamente todo, incluso lo que en esos momentos estaba haciendo, era lindo verla sonreír y contarle su día, oírla así tan alegre y que por algunos minutos su vieja casona estuviera llena de un ambiente tan feliz y familiar era algo demasiado

Miro el pequeño conejito de chocolate dentro de la caja con un lindo moño de color azul, se suponía que tenían que ser diez conejitos de chocolate, pero Karen simplemente había terminado comiéndose casi todo el chocolate que él había derretido para la ocasión, en parte le molesto, pero al ver su cara de preocupación, simplemente se obligo a no hacer patente su molestia

- _Descuida a un queda para lo que tenía planeado hacer_ – había dicho con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que su hermana no se preocupara tanto, aun que insistió en ayudarle en lo que pudiera, había insistido tanto que termino pidiéndole que envolviera la cajita de un lindo color, algo que la chica hizo con prontitud eligiendo un lindo tono color marfil

Kenny sonrió ante ese pequeño recuerdo, aun que eso no le quitaba los nervios en ese momento, y menos las palabras de aliento que su pequeña hermana le habían dicho cuando se entero para quien era el conejito de chocolate

Volvió a tocar ligeramente la puerta mientras la luz del pasillo se encendía, respiro de nueva cuenta algo más calmado, después de todo no tenia de que avergonzarse había hecho ese regalo con todo su corazón y si Butters no lo aceptaba no sería el fin del mundo, o si

Sonrió al instante de que la puerta se abriera levemente, aun que si su pequeño angelito le decía que no fallaría era obvio que tenía razón, después de todo alguien tan dulce eh inocente como su pequeña hermana menor no podía equivocarse

Karen miro su ventana mientras terminaba de ponerse la pijama, una ligera sonrisa cubrió su rostro por un leve momento, era obvio para todos que Butters y su hermano se gustaban, incluso para alguien como ella que nunca se había enamorado, sonrió a un más fuerte, no estaba perdiendo un hermano, estaba ganando otro que también la quería como si fuera su hermana menor, eso bien valía un pequeño conejito de chocolate


	10. Chapter 10

Butters observo el pequeño pastel de mango, el cual había acomodado delicadamente en una cajita de un gatito feliz, mientras caminaba los últimos metros hacia el departamento de su amigo

Hacia un año había sentido un nudo en la garganta al enterarse que su amigo solamente había tenido dos pasteles en su vida

Toco levemente la puerta

Voy — dijo una voz desde adentro al momento que la puerta se abría — Si — repuso la chica — ah hola Butters –

Hola Karen —

¿Qué te trae por aquí chico —

Eh vengo a ver a Kenneth — repuso el chico

Kenny tu "_novio_" llego — grito la chica haciendo que el chico se sonrojara — por cierto si eso es pastel acuérdate de guárdame un pedazo cuñadito — dijo la chica sonriendo

Kenny llego momentos después que su hermana había avergonzado a su amigo el cual solamente había intentado entregarle el pastel y salir de ahí, o al menos eso intento antes de sentir la mano de su amigo sobre la suya

¿No te quedas a comer pastel? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el chico simplemente logro asentir

Karen disfrutaba esa situación, Kenny era su hermano favorito pero tener algo que lo hacía sonrojar era extremadamente divertido, en cuando Butters era adorable verlo sonrojado

¿Butters? — pregunto la chica sonriendo lo que ocasiono la sospechas de su hermano

Si Karen —

Mi hermano ¿ya te beso alguna vez? —

El pastel de Kenny simplemente salió disparado contra la pared, mientras el otro chico se ahogaba con su pedazo de mango ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido preguntar esa cosa?

Eh yo bueno —

No tienes que contestar —

Si tiene —

No, no tiene —

Oh —

No nada de oh —

Ya tuvieron relaciones no — dijo la chica casi convencida — eso explica porque Kenny no viene a dormir los jueves a la casa —

Karen — gritaron ambos chicos casi sonrojados como tomates — por favor vete a dormir —

La chica miro la mitad de pastel que había conseguido como soborno, mientras lo guardaba en la caja de las verduras, sonrió para si nadie veía ese cajón y Kenny no se lo comería, después de todo era su premio por dejarlos solo

Butters intento tomar su té, era obvio que los genes McCormick eran de cuidado, aun que por primera vez agradeció que no solamente él se sintiera avergonzado

Mi hermanita — dijo el chico son una sonrisa

Cuando no se comporta como Cartman es linda —

No tanto como tu — murmuro el chico besando levemente esos lindos labios mientras sus manos adquirían vida propia

Kenny a un no estoy listo — dijo el chico completamente rojo ante el avance de su amigo

Está bien — repuso Kenny sacando su mano de los pantalones de su amigo al instante de que un pequeño flash iluminara la habitación

Karen McCormick — gritaron ambos chicos mientras se ponían de pie, aun que uno de los dos agradecía que la más pequeña los hubiera interrumpido no sabía como hubiera terminado todo, se sonrojo un poco mas y perdía su virginidad en el sillón de su novio, y ese no era un lindo recuerdo de su primera vez, menos si su hermana andaba rondando por ahí con una cámara digital con conexión a internet


	11. Chapter 11

Butters se sonrojo ante esa imagen era obvio que el chico lo había apropósito nadie podía en su sano juicio comer una paleta de esa forma, podía ver claramente la lengua juguetona de su amigo recorrer la circunferencia de la misma, y por algunos segundos se imagino algo mas que una paleta en esa boca

Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, mientras se mordía el labio interior "_diablos "_gruño al instante de sentir su miembro poniéndose duro, eso estaba mal, muy mal

Kenny sonrió ante esa visión tan linda, era obvio en que pensaba Butters por su sonrojo y el leve gemido que había dejado escapar hace unos minutos, sabía que esa paleta le ayudaría un poco, era obvio que su _amiguito no estaba precisamente pensando en hamburguesas en esos momentos _ miro hacia otro lado mientras su mano le rosaba la espalda al chico ocasionando que este diera un brinquito del susto

Eres jodidamente un encanto — había dicho el rubio antes de sentir unos leves golpes en su costado en señal de molestia de su amigo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos admitiría la verdad, uno que era más pervertido de lo que pensaba y el otro, bueno el ya sabía su limite el problema era ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar su conejito en todo ese asunto no


	12. Chapter 12

Butters termino de coser el osito que estaba preparando para el día de san Valentín, nunca nadie le daba nada ese día tan especial, pero el ese año planeaba darse un pequeño presente para no sentirse tan mal a un que darse algo a uno mismo era patético

Creo que quedo perfecto — dijo sonriendo con orgullo ante su pequeña creación oh eso intento mirando lentamente su peluche — si tan solo fueras — dijo entre susurros imaginándose unos labios que desde hace un tiempo venia deseando hasta que algo toco su ventana

Mysterion se veía imponente con esa capa color purpura y esa mirada intimidadora

¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto el chico algo nervioso hacia dos años que ya no era el profesor Caos así que no tenía nada que temer del súper héroe pero a un así su presencia le provocaba un poco de miedo

Vine por ti — gruño la voz del súper héroe ante el miedo del pequeño

¿Por mi?— pregunto algo desorientado

Así es — murmuro el encapuchado mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos y le plantaba un delicado beso en sus labios lo que dejo sin habla ex súper villano, el cual simplemente se dejo llevar por sus emociones, sus brazos recorrieron el cabello del misterioso guardián de South Park mientras sentía esas emociones inundarlo por completo, aun que algo extraño había en ese beso, parecía algo que ya había hecho con anterioridad

El encapuchado salió segundos después por la misma ventana por la que había entrado llevándose el osito de peluche como presente y dejando tras de sí una caja de chocolates

Te veré después Butters —

Y yo a ti Kenneth — dijo el chico sonriendo ante la incredulidad del mayor — por ciento lindos calzoncillos —

¿Cómo lo adivinasteis mi identidad? — pregunto el chico algo intrigado ante la situación

Por tus ojos —respondió el chico mientras se sentaba en la cornisa de la ventana — y además no es la primera vez que nos besamos recuerdas el baile de navidad de hace tres años —

El chico asintió algo apenado ante esos recuerdos

Entonces eso significa que serás mi Valentín —

Con una condición —

¿Cuál? — pregunto el chico mas intrigado

Dame un segundo — Kenny no podía caer en su asombro, como era posible que su más grande enemigo resultara precisamente el chico más inocente que conocía

Sorprendido eh súper héroe — dijo el Doctor Caos antes de saltar hacia el patio desde el segundo piso

Algo — respondió el más alto siguiéndole el paso

Entonces aun así quieres que sea tu san Valentín — pregunto el súper villano con una sonrisa cínica

Esto le agrega un bonus a mi Valentín – dijo el súper héroe recargando al súper villano contra la pared de la casa de los Stotch —

En ese caso feliz san Valentín Kenny —

Lo mismo dijo Butters lo mismo dijo — exclamaron los dos mientras de nueva cuenta se volvían a besar dejándose guiar por sus hormonas en medio de ese mar de pasión desenfrenada


	13. Chapter 13

Butters miro el cachorrito de la tienda era tan lindo pero seguramente sus padres no lo dejarían tenerlo

— ¿Otra vez tu aquí? — pregunto una voz detrás de él, lo que hizo que diera un leve saltito por el susto, ocasionando una leve risita de la otra persona

No es gracioso Kenny —

Lo siento no pude evitar asustarte —

¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto el más bajito intentando desviar la conversación

Mirando nada mas, supongo que tu otra vez estas curioseando con BlondyChocolate — repuso el rubio acuclillándose ante el cachorro que siempre saltaba al verlos

Si — dijo el rubio intentando no sonrojarse

¿piensas comprarlo esta vez?—

Quisiera pero mis padres no me dejarían conservarlo —

Eso si es una mala pata —

Ya se—

Bueno nos vemos —

Si cuídate —

Había intentado de nuevo volver a ir a ver al cachorro pero la escuela y su trabajo de medio tiempo en el taco bell lo había tenido completamente ocupado esa semana, así que en su primer descanso salió corriendo para ver a su pequeño blondy chocolate, pero cuando llego a Maskotas no lo encontró en su lugar de siempre, busco quizás en otro exhibidor, pero no estaba, una ligera lagrima se asomo en sus mejillas, le gustaba ese cachorro y el parecía haberse entendido con el

Camino después del trabajo apático, mirando hacia el suelo, cuando algo o alguien le salto al pecho haciéndolo caer hacia atrás

—Blondy Chocolate —grito al ver al cachorro lamerlo efusivamente

Sabía que los dos se llevarían muy bien —

Kenny — dijo el chico cargando al cachorro — ¿pero por que?

Lo compre para ti feliz cumpleaños —

Mi cumpleaños es en algunos meses —

Bueno en ese caso — inquirió el chico abrazándolo — feliz no cumpleaños — exclamo mientras le daba un leve beso en su mejilla lo que ocasiono un sonrojo gigantesco en el chico — ahora vamos a tu casa haber si consigo que el rey la reina de corazones te deje conservar al conejo blanco — inquirió con una sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que el chico soltara una risita traviesa, ese dia había conocido dos lados de la vida y simplemente algo en su interior le decía que Kenny podría mostrarle a un mas lados de la misma, tan solo tenía que esperar a que el sombrerero se figara en lo lindo que era la liebre o no


End file.
